Wrong the Right Way
by some kind of exquisite
Summary: Stefan/Bonnie/Klaus. Yes, at the same time. Oneshot. Smut.


**Shortest piece I've ever written. I can't write smut to save my life, just fyi. So go easy on me? Written in five minutes at 3 in the morning because I'm bored (*cough*andhorny*cough*). Lol. But srsly though. Read my other stories _**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong the Right Way<strong>

_This was wrong._ The familiar sound of her conscience blared all too loudly in her head, souring every ripple of pleasure and tainting every touch.

"You're on edge, love," Klaus muttered. "Why?"

Two lithe fingers caressed the exterior of her moist folds, eliciting small gasps in quick succession.

"You need…" he quickened his ministrations, "to loosen up."

Plunging his middle finger into her sharply, he caught the high-pitched moan that had begun to sound on her lips with his mouth. His tongue and finger worked in sync, bringing her to the edge of her resolve and then slowing down all too soon. Her moans temporarily drowned out the shame of what she was doing, what she was allowing to happen to her.

If only her friends could see her now; being fucked senseless by vampires like some plaything. What would her father say? What would her grams think?

_Shut up_, she willed her conscience desperately. This wasn't the time. Hating herself was strictly reserved for the morning after, when she awoke in sweaty, sticky sheets, stark naked and shivering.

"It's my turn," Stefan growled.

"I decide that," Bonnie snapped back. Klaus smirked, stroking her hair slowly.

"That's my girl."

"But I've had enough of you for now," Bonnie said, sitting up and willing Klaus off her. A look of comical surprise graced at his features.

Stefan laughed sharply, humourlessly. He was at her side in a second, laying down on the king size bed as she eased herself onto him. Her slim legs hooked into his sides and she smoothed her hands down the broad, hard expanse of his washboard abs.

"What do you want, Bon?" he murmured.

It was these moments she loved the most. They didn't realise just how much she needed them. They believed this was a one sided affair, and that they were in some way indebted to her. Outside this manor, they were cold-blooded killers, attacking mercilessly and leaving no man unharmed. In here, they were docile, loyal, and either surprisingly tender or fiercely animalistic – as she desired.

"Rougher this time." She tangled her fingers in his soft brown hair.

"As you wish."

She could hear Klaus pace discontentedly at the other end of the room. She smirked. His pride was hurting, but only temporarily. He would – _couldn't_ – be upset with her.

Stefan had flipped her onto her back, pulling at her hair just enough for it to be pleasurably painful. Their hips grinded violently against each other and Bonnie couldn't bring herself to care about the bruises she would likely wake up to the next morning. He sat her up and she tightened her legs around his waist, easing herself onto his erect shaft. A moan escaped them both simultaneously as she slid up and down his length, aided by his muscular hands gripping her waist.

"Enough," Klaus snapped but neither turned to acknowledge him. Bonnie felt a pair of more slender arms lift her hair off her neck. She was grateful to feel the rush of air that swept the hot skin there. It was interrupted soon by Klaus' messy kisses, leaving deep fang marks where they touched. He was drinking from her soon, lapping streams of thick crimson blood. She was crying out and moaning soon, not sure if it was out of pleasure or pain anymore.

"So close…" she mumbled, knowing both her lovers' vampiric hearing would pick it up. She came seconds later, one arm hooked back around Klaus' neck and the other still tangled in Stefan's hair.

Stefan finished almost immediately after, panting heavily like he'd been holding his breath the entire time. She collapsed onto her side, her eyes fluttering closed. Her head felt heavy and a thick wooziness settled over her.

"You…took too much…blood, you….bastard." She yawned. Klaus chuckled and settled aside her.

"I'll just sleep on the floor then," Stefan joked dryly but no one responded.

This was another one of her favourite moments; resting contentedly, knowing that in some sick way, all three truly loved each other and would probably lay down their life for the other. It was wrong and perverted and entirely unlike her, but Bonnie was oddly thankful for the way things were. She couldn't live without either of them, not anymore.


End file.
